Supplying quality cabin air is of great concern to operators of aircraft or other sealed conveyances. The comfort and safety of the passengers and crew depends on it. While cabin air and ventilation systems can be quite complex and are built to demanding specifications, passengers of aircraft or other conveyances still experience discomfort from cabin air especially on long trips. Moreover, operators (e.g., the crew) of aircraft or the like have no comprehensive way to determine cabin air quality in real time. Current control systems collect only rudimentary data, such as temperature and in some cases humidity. However, many other qualities may noticeably effect air quality in sealed spaces, including dust levels, odors, and toxic airborne chemicals. Moreover, operators of aircraft or other sealed spaces have no convenient way, or no way at all, to control which compound, or which mix of compounds, are emitted into an air space for air freshening, air treatment, comfort of the passengers, or for any other purpose.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for such applications, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art, and enhances the utility of air treatment and analysis equipment for aircraft and other sealed spaces used to transport or house people, animals or other living things.